overwatchfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
D.Va/quotes
5 4 3 2 1 Hàn 5 4 3 2 1 After this match is over, right now it’s time to get serious. Alright, game face on. Are you even trying? Attack the objective. AFK Aw yeah Aw yeah 2 Bailing out Boo, they’re moving the payload. Boosters engaged. Booster on BRB Check me out. Securing the point. Combo Combo 2 Clear the area Come on, you can do it. Damage buff Defend the objective. Don’t mess with me. Don’t give up. Don’t worry, I got this. D.Va: 1, Bad guys: 0. D.Va online. Epic. Enemy spotted. Enemies taking the point. Time to show my skills. Enemy teleporter located. Enemy turret. Enemy turret destroyed. Enemy turrets not gonna bother us anymore. Enemies on the point, let clear them out. Extra life. Fall back. Fights not over yet, all we have to do is win this round. For me? Form up. Fully operational. Get owned. Get owned. 2 Game on. Game on. 2 Get out of there Get through this. GG glhf Got it. Great team play Grumble Hey, they have a teleporter. High score for sure. Healed up. HP max Huge rez I can’t wait to get into the fight. I could use a hand. I need healing. I play to win. I still love you. I thought you were going to be a challenge. I’ll take more of that. I’m back in the game. I’m going in. I need armor. I’m going to have to shoot you down. I’m going to own all these noobs. I’m just getting warmed up. I’m not a good loser. I’m number 1. I’m on a roll. I’m on defense. I’m ready for GG. I’m too young to die. Is this easy mode? I’ve got everything under control. I’ve got your back. I need shields. Kill streak Last round, this is where it counts. Laugh Level up Let’s finish this right now. Let’s get this payload across the finish line. Let’s shoot for a new high score. Lizard games? That’s so old school. LOL Lookin’ good. Looks like another victory. Just a little longer. Looks like I’m gonna have to carry. Minor set back but we can still win this. Moving the payload, let’s party up. Move the payload. Multi-kill. MVP D.Va Nerf this. New game plus. New objective, get the payload moving. No fair. No hacks required. No ones beating my high scores. No way. Now that’s teamwork. Now’s our chance, press the attack. NS Nice shot. No sweat. On my way. One up. Of course, here you go. Love, D.Va. Oh, you must like me. One for my highlight reel. Op, op op, D.Va style Payload moving. Let’s all work together. Payloads moving. Get on it. Payloads moving. Let’s knock them back. Payload stopped. Let’s get it moving. Play of the game. Pocket healer. Press start to continue. Ready player 1. Save that for the hall of fame. Set up here. Score multiplier. Shut down. Sniper. Don’t get caught. Stick with me and I’ll cover you. Stop the payload. Suiting up. Take out the target. Taking off Thanks Take the point. Don’t worry. I got this. Think you can keep up with me? Thanks for the love. Thanks for your support. That ones for my fans. That’ll be play of the game. That’ll show them. That’s a star performance. There they are. There’s no way I’m losing. Attack! They’re taking the point. Time to get some kills. This is it. Come on team. This is my kind of city. Lights, camera, action! This point has my name written all over it. Time to raise my APM. Times running out. Everyone attack. Top of the scoreboard. Try and keep up, okay? Ultimate ready. We got this. Don’t let up now. We’ve got this. One more round and we win. What did I get? Why’s the payload stopped? Everyone get on it! Winky face You can’t be serious. You could be a pro like me. Someday. You got some leet skills.